Fuera de Control
by Niveneh
Summary: Sorrento sospecha que uno de los Generales Marinos no le es leal al dios Poseidón e intenta averiguar qué se propone. Sin embargo, sus planes no le salen como esperaba. {Shounen-ai KannonSorrento}


**Fuera de control. **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

Sorrento siempre fue una persona lógica y se manejaba por medio de planes que armaba y ponía en práctica con una frialdad y precisión envidiables.

Para él no valía eso de "actuar por instinto", porque eso significaría salirse de los planes, alterarlos; y entonces la situación podía salirse de control. Nunca se guiaba por los impulsos, ni mucho menos dejaba que éstos le dominaran.

Hasta ahora.

Fue un día cualquiera, en que decidió espiar a un General Marino, alguien quien en teoría era su compañero de batalla. Una persona consagrada a seguir ciegamente las órdenes del emperador de los mares. Se suponía que de quien menos debía desconfiar, era uno de sus camaradas.

Y sin embargo, aquel día se aventuró al pilar del Atlántico Norte, dispuesto a encarar al General Marino Sea Dragon.

Como siempre, ya tenía un plan estratégico y que estaba seguro no podría fallarle: obtener la confianza de Sea Dragon, observarle con detenimiento, no perder cada uno de sus movimientos, anotar cada detalle que pudiera parecer lejanamente sospechoso. Porque casi podía asegurar que aquel General Marino estaba tramando algo en contra del Dios Poseidón.

El plan parecía perfecto y él haría destreza de todas sus habilidades para adentrarse en el aparentemente complejo mundo de Sea Dragon, sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, la situación quedó fuera de su control.

Sorrento sintió un empujón, quedando estancado escasos segundos después en aquel cuerpo que ahora conocía tan bien.

.-¿Planeabas huir de mí, Sorrento?- la voz ahora no sonaba macabra y sospechosa, sino burlona y algo morbosa.

Desde pequeño, le inculcaron los modales mínimos, así que a pesar que la pregunta encerrara alguna otra insinuación, él negó lentamente la cabeza.

.-Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía...- la voz se perdió en el vacío, pero siguió retumbando en sus tímpanos durante todo el tiempo que sus bocas estuvieron unidas, explorándose con ansias mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas.

Sentía un hueco en el estómago, justo como la primera vez que él le besó. Hacía ya bastante de eso ¿tres meses, tal vez? Y aún podía sentir ese cosquilleo, que no se gastaba cada vez que sus labios encajaban...

Pensar que todo había empezado como un "plan", que todo estaba calculado, que en una semana ya pensaba que estaba obteniendo resultados. Que Sea Dragon estaba justo donde lo quería.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era él mismo quien estaba acorralado. Que él era la presa.

Ya eran muchas veces que sus cuerpos quedaban regados por el suelo, encajados a la perfección como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Conocía casi a la perfección todos los rincones del cuerpo de su compañero, y estaba seguro que era igual a la inversa. Sus manos ya sabían con claridad la forma y textura de las cicatrices que adornaban el pecho de Sea Dragon. Pero aún no conocía la historia detrás de aquellas marcas.

Porque algunas cosas seguían representando un enorme misterio para Sorrento. Sabía ahora que Sea Dragon sí era muy ambicioso, pero no qué sería capaz de hacer para satisfacer esas ambiciones. Reconocía que era callado, pero ignoraba qué se ocultaba tras sus enormes silencios. Había visto su rostro tras el casco de la armadura que siempre tapaba las facciones de su rostro, pero desconocía su lugar de origen. Dejó escapar un suspiro inconsciente, dándose cuenta que casi todo lo importante relacionado con Sea Dragon aún estaba en sombras.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que ahora Sorrento quería adentrarse en esos misterios, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ya no era precisamente para cuidar al dios del mar de un enemigo potencial.

.-Sea Dragon, yo...-

.-Kannon-

.-¿Qué...?- Sorrento arrugó el rostro, sin comprender qué significaba aquella palabra que salió tan cortante de la garganta de su compañero. Miró a Sea Dragon, buscando una respuesta. El corazón se le heló cuando encontró su rostro, sus facciones estaban relajadas, sonriéndole.

.-Mi nombre es Kannon, Sorrento...-

Los labios de Sorrento se movieron con cierta torpeza, mas no pudieron articular palabra alguna, aquella pequeña confesión sin sentido aparente ha detenido el ritmo de todos sus órganos corporales.

Su nombre, acaba de revelarse _su_ nombre.

Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, se felicitaría interiormente. Se diría que sus planes por fin están dando frutos, que está un paso más cerca de conocer las verdaderas intenciones de este General Marino que aparenta tanto misterio, tanta frialdad. Y luego planearía su siguiente jugada, para acercarse cada vez más a las ambiciones de Sea Dragon, para desvelar sus secretos que está casi seguro son perversos y atentan contra su Señor Poseidón.

.-Tus silencios, me gustan tus silencios, Sorrento...-

Sintió la mano de Sea Dragon... no, la mano de Kannon tomándole por la cintura y acercándolo hasta él.

Sus narices chocaron, frotándose con una carga de deseo tan grande, que Sorrento podía sentir cómo se ahogaba en sus propias ansias.

"Maldición" dejó escapar para sus adentros, previniendo lo que ocurriría.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez...

Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía cómo defenderse.

Justo igual que la primera vez, estaba a merced de... Kannon.

Porque Kannon, con sus ojos tan azules e hipnotizantes; sus largos cabellos que se mueven cual olas del mar, con esa sonrisa tan soberbia y tajante, pero a la vez tan misteriosa. Tenerlo así cerca, sentir sus cuerpos rozarse con deseo uno contra el otro. Escuchar su voz susurrarle con morbo cómo ansía tocarle, cuánto quería poseerle...

Todo aquello en conjunto encendían sus instintos de manera automática y una parte de él se aterra porque quiere volver a tener el control de la situación, poner pausa y poder pensar claramente.

Pero al sentir los labios de Kannon sobre su piel una vez más, se repite interiormente que dejar arrastrarse por los deseos y quedar fuera de control, sin importarte lo que pueda pasar más adelante, tiene su recompensa algunas veces.

**¿Fin?

* * *

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no subía un fanfic al sitio. Quería desde hace rato escribir algo de Saint Seiya y le tenía el ojo puesto a la pareja de Kannon y Sorrento. Me parecen que encajan tan bien juntos... podría pasarme horas y horas hablando de ellos.  
El final está entre signos de interrogación porque tengo planeado hacerle una segunda parte a la historia, una especie de mirror. Pero está en apenas planes todavía, igual espero que no me demore mucho en subirla.  
Fanfic dedicado con todo cariño a mi Neechan Aiosami, quien es fanática a morir de Kannon y sé que un fanfic con él de protagonista le mataría de felicidad.**


End file.
